This study will determine whether there are differences in the therapeutic therapies and side effects between calcitriol and calcipotriene. Twenty adult volunteers will be recruited, and the subjects will be male or female. Length of the study will be 2 months 3 similar lesions will be selected for treatment. Each will be treated with single application of vaseline with calcitriol, vaseline only,and calcipotriene, respectively. Punch biopsies will be obtained at each of the 3 treatment sites at last visit.